


Every Day

by Batwynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits Tony every day. Somehow, something starts.<br/>That is, until the day Loki doesn't show up.</p><p>- Short/ major death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day

## 

He saw Loki every day for four months. They spent a good chunk of time out of each of those days, just, being together. Tony enjoyed it, a lot more than he was willing to admit. Each time they parted, Tony wanted to say how much he enjoyed it. Loved it even. Time passed slowly, and something grew between them.

Until one day, Loki didn’t show up.

No puff of magic, no ‘Hello Anthony’, no thin pale arms slipping over his shoulders.

_Nothing._

Tony waited the entire day for his usual company. By midnight, he felt sick. By six in the morning, he was so worried he actually called Fury and asked if he had seen him. By the afternoon, Tony had gone numb.

It wasn’t until a week later when Thor arrived to the first group meeting in almost a year. His dark rimmed eyes and hollow cheeks were all Tony needed to know that Loki was gone.   
It had been a long, empty week that Tony had filled with worthless distractions. Working on suits, going out, seeing his friends. All worthless in comparison to his time with Loki.   
So when Thor shuffled into the room with a heavy cloud above him, Tony let himself seep in the numbness that had only grown since that first day.

When Thor told them that Loki had been death for two months, Tony lost it.

For two months, it was an apparition, sent through time and space just to spend time with him. Sent with the last of Loki’s strength just to keep Tony Stark company. To spend time with him after Loki was gone, because Loki knew he was dying and that was his final wish.

Tony thought back to the last day Loki was real. He knew exactly what day it was, because it was the last time Loki said he loved him. They had a lazy day, and when Loki said he loved him, he sounded so determined and sad about it that Tony nearly answered him back. But he didn’t.

For four months, Tony never said he loved Loki. Yet he loved him every single day.


End file.
